Mutual Understanding
by em2706
Summary: The Motor City Machine Guns discover Christy Hemme has some unexpected proclivities.


Christy fished around for her cellphone in her messenger bag as she walked. She was pretty sure her battery had run down, but she hoped she was wrong; this stupid meeting would go a lot faster if she could mess around texting people instead of listening to Hogan stroking his own ego.

She was distantly aware of voices but she was far too busy thinking about how much she detested Bubba the Love Sponge for them to register consciously. This was unfortunate, because if she'd paid attention she probably wouldn't have walked into Alex Shelley with quite so much force.

"Yow!" Shelley squealed in a sufficiently unmanly tone to break through her grumpy mood and make her smile, despite her bag slipping through her fingers and its contents spilling over the floor. Chris Sabin, the possessor of the other voice she'd ignored, smirked; his expression suggested he was filing this away to taunt Shelley with at a later date.

"Sorry," she mumbled, crouching on her haunches to collect her things together. "I was miles away."

"I'm sure Alex forgives you," Sabin offered. "All it takes is the presence of breasts, and he walks into things too. Usually the breasts. Pretty much like what just happened."

"Fuck you," Shelley replied congenially, and he crouched alongside Christy to help her get her belongings back into her bag. He cast a sideways glance down her cutaway t-shirt; he wasn't especially interested in Christy, but he really liked boobs. No bra, he noted approvingly, before looking down to see what he was picking up.

He was a little surprised at the videotape in his hand. "Seriously? You watch chikan porn?"

Sabin was suddenly a lot more interested in the former contents of Christy's bag. "Let me help you with that. Oh hey, Anna Ohura! I swear she's got the most recognisable tits in Japan."

"Yeah, man, those things are amazing." Shelley's eyes briefly glazed over. He quickly recovered himself, and turned his attention back to Christy. "You do realise this is a genuine problem in Japan, right?"

Christy rolled her eyes and scowled, standing up and leaving them to pick up her things by themselves. "Go on, get your little lecture out of your system. I've heard it all before, so you'll forgive me if I'm not blown away."

Shelley held his hands up in mock surrender. "No lecture, I was just saying. Personally, I'm all in favour of women watching edgier porn."

Sabin raised a hand and interrupted, "Seconded."

Christy's mouth twitched in a wry half-smile. "Oh please, I know better than that. Generally, this is the point where you decide I'm a whore for watching porn at all, or at least a traitor to feminism for watching this particular kind of porn."

"Are you kidding me? I just want to know where you buy your films from." Shelley smirked his sleaziest smirk. "I mean, getting this stuff off the internet is easy enough..." He trailed off as Sabin started muttering sarcastically.

"Hey Chris, what's wrong with my computer? Chris, I think I might have a virus. Chris, is it a bad idea to do a Google search for 'bukkake whore gangfuck cunt destroyer'?"

Slapping Sabin around the back of the head, Shelley continued. "But I like to buy. I like to think I'm contributing to Anna's lingerie fund, you know? When I'm watching pretty lacy things getting ripped off her, I like to think, man, I could have helped pay for that."

Christy looked at Shelley appraisingly. "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. I'll hook you up, if you don't spread this around the locker room. It's not that easy being a woman around here these days anyway, without my tastes in porn being the latest gossip."

Putting the last of Christy's things into her bag, Shelley and Sabin stood up. Shelley grinned. "I think we can come to a mutual understanding." He put a reassuring hand on Christy's shoulder as he gave her bag back. "In all seriousness, I wouldn't have done that anyway. I admit I can be a dick, but I don't genuinely want to make anyone's life harder. Well, except maybe Jay Lethal, but that's because he's a cheating little fuck."

Sabin raised an eyebrow. "How the hell do you cheat at Hungry Hungry Hippos?"

"Shut up, asshole, whose side are you on?"

Christy smiled. "I appreciate it."

Shelley rested an arm on the wall, leaning close to Christy. "So anyway, you know I did that whole paparazzi thing? Have you ever thought about making a little video yourself?"

Laughing, Christy walked away. "Shut up, Shelley."

* * *

Although Christy's exchange with the Guns in the hallway had mellowed her mood somewhat, her frustration was beginning to rise again. She was crammed into a room with the rest of the roster, listening to Hogan's inane and often delusional crap, the glaring lights overhead were giving her a headache, and she'd been right about her cellphone battery having run down.

Everyone was too close; wrestlers have a dysfunctional sense of personal space, and for the most part it didn't bother her - after she'd been around them for a short space of time, she'd ended up with the same flawed perception - but it was way too hot and all the body heat was just making things worse. Every time someone nudged against her, she had to resist the urge to twist their nipples off.

The endless prodding and shoving was beginning to make her teeth grind, when she realised someone had reached around her and laid a hand flat on her waist. Wrestlers were an affectionate bunch with the girls, and mostly inoffensive (at least among the younger talent), so she didn't think much of it. It was kind of nice to have direct contact rather than the constant jostling.

A minute later the hand withdrew slightly, and the fingers began tracing slow circles on her side through her t-shirt. She flicked her eyes to her right and found Alex Shelley staring intently at Hogan, ostensibly completely ignoring her.

Christy blinked a couple of times, unsure how to respond, or indeed if she should respond at all. It wasn't really intrusive or overly personal, not by wrestlers' standards - and even if it had been, would she really have minded?

She decided not to react, and went back to tuning out Hogan's voice. It wasn't as easy as she would have liked, but Shelley's fingers brushing gently against her side were oddly comforting; an expression of solidarity between two suffering members of a captive audience. She let their slow movement soothe her, but when they slipped beneath the hem of her t-shirt to continue their soft stroking against her bare skin, she had to admit it wasn't entirely innocent.

Christy stiffened slightly, but she didn't move away. It was hardly a state secret that Alex Shelley was a fucking pervert, but he never pushed his luck. He continued to tease casually at her flesh in exactly the same way he'd been doing through her t-shirt, giving her plenty of opportunity to push him away or move aside. She did neither, and Shelley flattened his hand out, rubbing his palm feather-light around her waist and belly, still staring straight ahead.

She shifted on the spot a little, becoming aware of the increasing heat spreading in her groin. Shelley had touched nothing but her side and stomach, and yet the surreptitious nature of his caresses, in the midst of all these unsuspecting bystanders, was starting to arouse her more than she considered reasonable.

Shelley's hand began to rise maddeningly slowly. Christy was aware of her breathing becoming increasingly shallow as she silently willed him to move faster, but he took his time, trailing his hand against her skin so lightly that sometimes she wasn't sure if he was actually touching her or her body was just responding to what she expected to feel. When his fingers finally ghosted against the underside of her breast, she had to work hard to contain the moan pushing against her lips. She was suddenly glad they were so tightly packed; if anyone had been able to see her from the front, it would have been glaringly obvious what was going on.

Meanwhile, it occurred to Chris Sabin that there seemed to be more movement than he would have expected in front of him. Looking down, he saw Shelley's arm around Christy and her t-shirt bulging out where his hand was shoved up underneath it. He poked Shelley in the shoulder, and when Shelley turned to look at him he gestured discreetly at Christy and furrowed his brow. Shelley just shrugged, turning back towards the front of the meeting.

Christy bit at the inside of her lip, letting Shelley's fingers brush softly against her breast. It was driving her crazy; she wanted him to grab at her and manhandle her, but he kept moving gently at that slow, steady pace. She knew she was going to need a change of panties after this meeting was over.

Her eyes opened wide in momentary surprise when she felt a second hand on the back of her thigh, but she didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Sabin's hand slid against her skin, just below the bottom of her pleated miniskirt, and she couldn't suppress a shiver. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shelley briefly crack a tiny smile.

As Shelley languidly cupped the lower part of her breast, Christy discovered that Sabin wasn't as patient as his partner. He indulged in none of the half-innocent teasing Shelley had opened with; his hand skimmed straight up under her skirt, groping and kneading at her ass through her panties. The palm of his hand felt hot and rough, and his aggressive greed was the perfect counterpoint to Shelley's leisurely, undemanding fondling.

She felt Sabin move in behind her, his chest bumping abruptly into the left side of her back. His other hand gripped her hip, and held her close while his crotch ground forcefully against her. As she felt his cock hardening against her body she knew a blush was creeping up her face, and she was grateful the room was hot enough that anyone who noticed her flushed cheeks wouldn't think anything of it.

The pad of Shelley's thumb grazed over her nipple, and for a moment Christy forgot Sabin was even there. She arched instinctively into Shelley's hand, and in response he circled her nipple softly with his index finger, teasing it to hardness. Through her haze, she felt Sabin's hand shift from her ass, sliding down and between her thighs to drag against her damp underwear.

Christy swallowed a whimper, adjusting her stance slightly to give Sabin easier access. He took her up on her invitation, hooking the edge of her panties with his thumb and pulling them aside. Christy felt a tiny breeze against her newly exposed skin, and then she had to struggle to keep her balance as one of Sabin's fingers swiped the length of her pussy lips.

She allowed her head to lean briefly against Shelley's shoulder before she recovered herself and forced herself to straighten. He was rolling her nipple daintily between his thumb and forefinger, and that alone would have been enough for Christy; she loved nipple play, and she hated it when other women complained that men made too much of a fuss about tits. But on top of that, Sabin had sunk his fingers between her slick pussy lips, and was teasing her clit. He kept rubbing his thumb over her entrance, all the time grinding his cock against her, and she hardly even knew where she was anymore.

And then, suddenly, hands were being removed and clothing straightened. Through her dismay, Christy was surprised to realise the meeting was winding down; Hogan had finally shut up and things had moved on to the three sentences Bischoff was allowed to speak in order to pretend to himself that he was relevant. Christy would have been just as happy for Hogan to have gone on all day, an entirely new experience for her.

Now that she was recovering the power of thought, Christy was a little concerned how this was going to change things for her and the Guns. She wasn't at all the type of woman insecure enough to think less of herself just because some men did, but she liked the Guns and she'd be disappointed if they dismissed her as a whore because of this; they were more entertaining than just about anyone else in the company, and she'd miss getting the chance to laugh at their antics.

"Hey Jay, you cheating cocksucker. I want my rematch!" Shelley punched Jay Lethal in the gut as he walked past.

"Dude, you are taking this way too seriously," Sabin mumbled as Lethal doubled over.

"He cheated. Cheating is serious."

"I didn't cheat!" Lethal protested, rubbing at his abused belly. "Also, you're an asshole."

"Oh, I get it - scared, huh? Don't want to have to admit to everyone that on a level playing field, you can't beat me?"

Lethal straightened up and glowered. "I can take you anytime."

"That sounds like a challenge to me," said Sabin, who never missed an opportunity for a spot of shit-stirring. The bulk of the roster began to filter slowly out of the room, all wrapped up in their own conversations, and Christy joined the edges of the crowd waiting to leave.

"You're right, Chris, it does sound like a challenge." Shelley turned back to Lethal. "Tell you what, how about we make this a little bit more interesting?"

"Huh?" Lethal looked sideways at Sabin, who for some reason was licking his fingers.

"A hundred bucks says you can't beat me."

Lethal stared. "A hundred bucks? Fine, but this better be a fair competition."

Shelley nodded. "Absolutely, I wouldn't have it any other way. Bob Backlund rules."

"That means I get to go first."

"Nobody goes first, dickweed," Sabin snorted.

"He's so incredibly dim. I think he must have smacked his head a few too many times during the epileptic fits his ring gear's given him." Just as Christy reached the door, Shelley turned in her direction. "Hey, Christy?"

Christy paused. "Yeah?"

Sabin gave her his trademark wink, and Shelley blew her a kiss. "See you in two weeks."


End file.
